


You Wreck Me

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Other Space (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2015, Classical Music, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, we don’t talk much, what kind of music do you like?” Tina asked, tipsy but still passive-aggressively perky. “I bet you like really boring stuff.”</p><p>Karen glared at Tina. “There’s nothing wrong with classical music.”</p><p>“Like I thought, so boring,” she said, stretching the last word out and rolling it around on her tongue. “Let me guess, you like Beyoncé?”</p><p>Karen scoffed. “No, I’m into much more obscure bands. Blur, Radiohead, Britney Spears, stuff no one listens to anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Karen wasn’t supposed to drink this much, but it was the end of a long semester full of UMP space academy bullshit and she was getting wasted. What Karen wasn’t expecting was that out of all the other students at UMP, Tina would be the one to get aggressively clingy and demand to see Karen’s room. When Karen didn’t let her in no matter how much she yelled in the hallway, she found herself being dragged back to Tina’s room, where she did not want to be.

“So, we don’t talk much, what kind of music do you like?” Tina asked, tipsy but still passive-aggressively perky. “I bet you like really boring stuff.”

Karen glared at Tina. “There’s nothing wrong with classical music.”

“Like I thought, so boring,” she said, stretching the last word out and rolling it around on her tongue. “Let me guess, you like Beyoncé?”

Karen scoffed. “No, I’m into much more obscure bands. Blur, Radiohead, Britney Spears, stuff no one listens to anymore.”

“Lame. Lame. Lame,” Tina said, leaning back on her bed, her long bare legs stretched out in front of her where she was pressed up against Karen’s side. A line of heat along Karen's body. They were side by side on the bed and Karen was not sure how they'd gotten there, but an almost empty Goldschläger bottle was between Karen’s legs.

Her bare legs, when had she lost her pants?

Tina smiled a tiny little malicious grin at Karen and tilted her head. “You’re so much better when I’m drunk.”

“Everyone’s better when you’re drunk,” Karen deadpanned.

She pouted. “You’re only saying that because when I get drunk, that means I’m not around you.”

“That’s right, and I was hoping that would continue. I was enjoying that.”

“What if I don’t want it to? What if I want to get naked with you?”

“Are you saying you want to sleep with me?” Karen was confused. “You hate me.”

“You,” Tina said, stabbing a finger at Karen and missing, “hated me first. It was only natural that I hated you back, also you’re such a tight ass, a stickler. A rules dick!” Tina yelled triumphantly. “Makes it hard to like you.”

“But you want to see me naked?”

“I want to fucking wreck you.” Tina proclaimed, leering at Karen. It felt sort of weird, kind of flattering while at the same time being totally ridiculous.

Karen scoffed. “You really think you can?”

“Probably, why? You chicken?”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“You like classic old school stuff. Are you not hip to what I’m putting down?”

“Oh god, please stop.” Karen took another drink from the bottle, the little flecks of gold clinging to the inside. It was almost empty.

“I don’t want to stop,” Tina said, leaning up and tucking her feet under her in a show of grace that was undermined almost immediately when she leaned forward and fell right into Karen, knocking them both backward halfway on to the table up against the bed. “Bwak, bwak, bwak,” Tina whispered into Karen's ear, and then licked at Karen’s neck.

When she bit down Karen squawked (shut up, that was the most correct term for the sound she’d just made) and Tina pulled back. "Sexy chicken noises are not helping your case."

Looking up at Tina, Karen wondered just how much she drunk, should Tina seem so large and imposing from where she was perched over Karen? Her hands were braced on either side of Karen’s face and Tina's black hair was still up in ponytails, cascading down to frame her face. Why was this woman so distracting?

Tina startled when the ship’s computer gave a brief flash of light, which was really uncalled for, before a soft disembodied voice asked, “If you now wish to participate in non-binding two-party consensual sex please say: agree.”

“Agree,” Tina yelled, jerking back around biting her lip, raising her eyebrow at Karen like a challenge. “Bwak, bwak?”

Fuck it! “Agree,” Karen said, watching Tina smirk as she leaned down to finally kiss her.

Tina tasted like rum and Radicalaid™ and kissed like she was going to war, letting her tongue lick out sloppily to bomb the battle field. Karen felt like she was losing ground and yet she wasn’t sure if she was enjoying the process. Tina made a pleased noise in her throat and tilted her head so she could change the angle of the kiss. Rubbing her body on Karen with a shimmy that hit all the right places.

They broke apart panting and Tina moved her hands behind her back, trying to unhook her bra.

Karen took another drink from the bottle before she sat up to undo her own bra. Tina made a noise of success before tilted too far and falling over the side of the bed, freeing up enough room for Karen to tug her underwear off. Popping up from the floor Tina tossed her bra away from her, unselfconscious as she slinked awkwardly back on to the bed nude.

Trying to look like she wasn’t drunk off her ass, Karen leaned back and slipped, landing on her elbows and losing the mostly empty bottle to the floor. Tina grabbed at Karen’s legs, her hands two hot spots resting on her thighs as Tina pushed Karen’s legs wide open. Laying down, she pressed her face between Karen’s legs, mouth open wide, licking into her crotch. The wet hot sensation making Karen jerk up and moan. Tina licked between her legs with a broad flat stroke making Karen gasp, getting everything wet.

Karen writhed on the bed, any moment now she’d stop Tina.

She didn’t.

“Like a wrecking ball,” Tina sang, before she stabbed her tongue inside of Karen.

“Sh- shut up,” Karen gasped.

There wasn’t a lot of talking after that from either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of thanks to my wonderful beta reader.


End file.
